In semiconductor packaging, an integrated circuit (IC) may be placed on a package. Discrete inductors may be placed next to the die on the package and electrically connected to the IC. Inductors may provide various functions, such as, for example, energy storage, selective filtering, and noise reduction. In general, the performance of an inductor may improve with increased inductance (L), increased Q factor (inductor reactance over resistance), and reduced resistance (R).